


Hawaiian Shirts and Cold Feet

by howies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, Fluffy, NHL, One Shot, Pittsburgh Penguins, Weddings, hockey rpf - Freeform, lovey dovey crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howies/pseuds/howies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Neal one shot wonder.<br/>Basically just a lovey-dovey cheesy as heck James Neal/Reader pre wedding one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Shirts and Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpikjam44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpikjam44/gifts).



> I clearly was having James Neal feels idek sorry.

“Aren’t we all waiting to be read by someone, praying that they’ll tell us that we make sense?”  
— Rudy Francisco 

 

Funny how sure you can be of something; how entirely confident and mentally prepared you think you are for it …until it happens. The worst part is the completely lost feeling you get from second guessing yourself, you were so confident that this was the right decision… But now you’re not sure and you just are standing there helpless and alone in a whirlwind of confusion. Not a damn clue what to do with yourself.  
This is where I was.

The buzz of excitement and gushing “Oh you make the most beautiful bride” just sounded like white noise around me. I starred in the mirror, but it wasn’t my reflection looking back. I mean, it was… but it wasn’t the me that I knew. This girl looked like a princess; snugly wrapped up in the most elegant wedding dress, it looked as if it were made just for me. Hair was half pinned up while the rest dangled down around my shoulders in bouncy curls –differing from my usually messy locks, which would just limply hang around my shoulders.  
My face though, that’s what made my stomach churn. Every feature had been powdered, plucked, plumped, lined, dotted, you name it. I was me, but a more… pin-up Barbie doll version. 

I kept nervously running my fingers over the fabric around my stomach chewing on my lip, mentally trying to convince myself that I’m ready for this and this isn’t just a stupid reckless decision. I’ve only known James for a little over what… 2 years now? Now here I am 15minutes away from swearing to devote the rest of my life to him. There’s no way I knew everything about him yet, and he definitely doesn’t know everything about me yet… What if we rushed into this? What if he eventually decides all my annoying habits that he thinks are “cute” now… Are actually annoying? I mean c’mon I annoy myself how the Hell is he supposed to put up with me when I don’t even want to put up with myself half the time-  
I was shaken out of my thoughts from my mom squeezing my arms excitedly resting her head on my shoulder, beaming at me in the mirror. “You look beautiful, James is a lucky man.” She said in a low voice, so only I could hear under the loud chatter from my bridesmaids behind me. “Thanks mom.” I smiled weakly back  
“Don’t be nervous, it’s almost time.” She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. “And quit chewing on your lips you’re going to smudge your lipstick!” She half-teased but I could tell she was mostly serious. I perched my lips, giving her another small smile. “Is it okay if I have a few minutes alone…? To, y’know collect myself?”  
She stared at me for a few seconds sadly; I guess I wasn’t as enthusiastic as she wished before she nodded. “Alright sweetie, I’ll come back and get you when it’s time.” As she started to shoo my bridesmaids out of the room, I pulled her into a quick reassuring hug. “Thanks mom.” I whispered, pulling back to smile at her. She gave me one last smile, patting my cheek softly before slipping out the door closing it with a soft thump behind her.  
I let out a huge sigh and flopped back into the arm chair by the window, dropping my head into my hands staring at my feet. What have I gotten myself into? I couldn’t decide which was worse, the feeling of doubt or the guilt for having my doubts… I felt sick to my stomach… and to make matters worse I couldn’t feel my feet from these stupid shoes. I guess it gives a whole new meaning to the expression “cold feet”…  
I heard the door creak open again, I wanted to jump up and address what I presumed was my mother, clearly unable to stay away for longer than 5minutes without having to come and make sure everything was perfect, but my head just felt heavy and the warm sunlight coming in from the window was making me too comfortable to move. Why can’t I just stay here forever instead? “Did you forget something?” I asked lazily.  
“Well, I knew the expression ‘blushing bride’ was an exaggeration… But c’mon I expected at least a little enthusiasm would be nice.”  
My head shot up and I suddenly found myself on my feet. “James-” I whispered excitedly, in an instant all the feelings I had before were gone. All the doubt, guilt, nausea, all of it disappeared as soon as his voice filed the room. He had his back against the door, his stupid goofy crooked smile across his lips. He had the standard three piece black tie suit with a little white flower pinned above his heart, with his hands in stuffed in his pockets –It was enough to drive me crazy. His hair was sticking out in every which way, I smirked to myself just imagining how many times he’d tried to casually slip away from his guys to go touch it up in the bathroom. He’d left his little scruff on his cheeks, because he knew how much I loved it –but I could tell he’d touched it up for today.

He was perfect. Every little tiny insignificant detail about him. Every little wrinkle by his eyes when he smiled, his crooked smile, his messy hedgehog hair. Everything.  
In that very moment, I knew that there would never be a day I could look at that big goofy smile and not feel my heart skip. Never a day I would get bored of watching him struggling over his hair in the bathroom, even if it looks the same no matter what he does. Never a day I would wake up next to those big blue orbs, and not be reminded of the ocean. Never a day I wouldn’t feel like I was sheltered from everything bad in the world when he wrapped those big strong warm arms around me –making me feel small and safe.  
Right then and there I knew, I was in too deep to ever get out. He single handily found a way around all my walls, all my efforts to not fall in love with him… and now here he was in front of me; holding my heart right in his hand beaming at me.  
Somewhere in between everything, I’d fallen in love with his one dimple that only showed up when he smiled really big. The way he clapped his hands and threw his head back when he laughed. The way he’d tease me, but moments later always make sure I knew it was a joke because he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he ever actually hurt me. The way he wrinkles his eyebrows when he’s thinking really hard. The way he puts everyone first, the love he has for hockey and his team and family. The way he sucks at cooking, and whenever I try to teach intentionally messes it up because he’d rather have a meal made for him then make one himself. The way he makes me laugh. Every stupid little thing about him. I was hooked.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, his lips still twitching at the corners into a grin. I was dying to be able to read his mind right now, but I was snapped out of my trance and I shrieked and spun around so my back was to him –throwing my hands over my face. “You need to get out of here! Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” I shrieked, my eyes squeezed shut… Frantically waving one of my hands behind my back beckoning him to leave.  
I heard him chuckle, crossing the room. “C’mon, you know I don’t believe in all that superstitious crap-” I felt him creeping closer, “Besides-” He was whispering now, wrapping his arms around my waist, his warm breath on my neck caused goose bumps to creep across my skin. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” He planted a few sweet gently pecks along my shoulder and neck. I could feel myself slipping, my heart going a mile a minute. I fit perfectly in his arms against his hard chest, we were like two puzzle pieces perfectly crafted for each other. I sighed, then snapped myself back to reality again and spun around throwing my hands over his eyes causing him to giggle.  
“I believe it! Keep your eyes shut mister.” I said sternly, and slowly removed my fingers after he nodded checking to be sure his eyes were shut. “Good.” I said nodding, turning to face the mirror adjusting a few loose strands in my hair –being sure to keep an eye on him over my shoulder in the reflection. “But for what it’s worth… You look absolutely beautiful.” He whispered, leaning forward a bit to whisper in my ear.  
I was glad his eyes were shut because now I really was a stereotypical “blushing bride,” I couldn’t contain my smile… But somehow, I was sure he knew anyways because he had a smug little grin on his face as he leaned back.  
“I have something for you actually –that’s why I’m here.” I frowned a little bit, looking at him in the reflection again. “What is it?” I questioned cautiously. “Can I open my eyes if I promise not to look at you?” He asked, sticking his bottom lip out pouting. I smirked, “Okay, fine if you absolutely swear! I don’t want to be cursed okay?” I teased.  
He nodded smirking opening his eyes revealing his piercing blue eyes, I swear if you look long enough you‘d feel like you were lost at sea. He immediately dropped his vision to the floor between us and dug in his pocket, “Okay now you close your eyes!” He said excitedly, I raised my eyebrows skeptically. “Just do it.” He groaned, making me smile because even without looking his knew the face I was making.  
I sighed and complied, letting my eyes flutter shut. I felt his arms reach forward around my shoulders and a cool metal wrapping around my neck. I could feel him fumbling at the back trying to lock it together, and then the tension went loose. “Okay, open.” He said quietly, keeping his warm hands on my shoulders… running them gently up and down my arms.  
I opened my eyes and instinctively found my hand reaching up to touch the new found jewelry hanging around my neck.  
My stomach did another back flip; it was a smart silver heart locket –the front was engraved by little vines twisting around each other with small diamonds around the edges. I turned it around in my fingers and gently flicked it open. It had a little tiny key dangling in it with more diamonds on it, and in loopy cursive letters the words “My Anchor"  
I felt my eyes welling up, despite my effort. “Okay I know it’s cheesy… The whole ‘heart and key’ thing but you know… I dunno if you don’t like it, it’s fine… Like I know it’s super super cheesy… The chick at the store was really convincing…” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
I turned to face him, trying for the love of everything to not cry because my mother would shoot me if I messed up my makeup. He looked down at me, a small crinkle forming in between his eyes –clearly not sure about my response. “Look I’m sorry… If you don’t lik-” He said anxiously, but I threw a finger over his lips silencing him. “Shut up.” I whispered, “It’s beautiful.” Then I rolled up on my heels, running one hand gently across his stubbly cheek; the other twirling around a few strands of hair at the back of his neck –pressing my lips gently against his soft ones. I could feel the tension in his shoulders lighten and a smile tugging along his lips.  
I never wanted to leave this position right here. Right now. The smell of his sweet smelling cologne filling my nostrils, his strong arms holding me tightly against his chest. His soft lips, forming perfectly with mine. This, was pure bliss.  
I begrudgingly had to break the kiss off, “As much as I’d love to keep doing this…” I murmured in between a few soft pecks, grinning. “I think we have like… A wedding or something to go to?” I said casually in between pecks, then he sighed dramatically. “I guess we should make an appearance eh?” He said raising his eyebrows sarcastically tilting his head from side to side, like he was trying to reason if it was worth going or not. “I guess we should…” I sighed, “Weddings are such a drag.” He nodded eagerly in agreement. “You’re telling me.” He groaned, then winked leaning over taking my chin in his fingers kissing me gently one last time.  
“See you in a few.” He whispered heading to the door, “Hey you know, next time you see me I’ll be a married woman.” I said following him, leaning against the wall beside him with my arms crossed smirking up at him as he had his hand rested on the door handle. He gasped dramatically. “What! Who’s the guy, is he bigger than me?” I tapped my chin pretending to be thinking. “Huge. Absolutely massive, but he’s not that bright so…” I giggled, pulling him closer gently by his tie as he placed his hand over his heart dramatically as if he’d been hurt. “You’re mean.” He said before pecking me on the lips one last time.  
“I know.” I smiled, “Now go… See you in a few minutes.” I said shoving him playfully in the chest, biting my lip watching him open the door and peak out to make sure no one was in the hallway. “I love you.” He said turning, piercing me with those mini oceans again. His face was dripping with lust and love, looking at me like I was the most precious thing he’d ever laid his eyes upon. It made my heart flip flop, and my cheeks flush. “I love you too.” I whispered.  
He gazed at me lovingly for a few seconds, half out the door. I have the picture locked in my mind forever; his eyes looked wild with love and lust. His hair sticking up in 20 different directions –A tiny grin tugging on his lips as he was sneaking out of my room like we were high school kids, not two adults about to be wedded.  
“Don’t trip.” He said, and then burst into a fit of giggles as he scampered out of the room, dodging my swing at his arm. I groaned and slammed the door shut behind him, trying not to laugh as I leaned against it sliding to the floor –my cheeks sore from smiling so hard, butterflies dancing around in my stomach excitedly.  
In the distance I could still him his giggling to himself as he made his way down the hall.

I couldn’t wait for the honeymoon, picturing his suit case full of his ugly tacky Hawaiian shirts.


End file.
